


Monster Among Men

by The_winter_soldier_03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Courtesy of HYDRA of course, Daddy Issues, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Original Male Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Probably a happy ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers has a kid, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Underage Rape/Non-con, Werewolf Brock Rumlow, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, chemical sterilization, if you don’t want spoilers don’t read all the tags, the tags are all over the place, werewolf original male character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_winter_soldier_03/pseuds/The_winter_soldier_03
Summary: “Well, Stark did invite a terrorist to his mansion on national television, I’m an ex Red Room assassin, Clint used to be a criminal, Thor’s entire kingdom was destroyed by Hela and Surtur, Bruce became the Hulk because he was experimenting with the Super Soldier Serum, and you, Captain, decided to crash a plane into the ocean in the 1940s. So really, none of us claimed to be smart.” She smirked at all of us, who were just staring at her. I snorted out a laugh in surprise.**Kinda takes place at the same time as Infinity War but none of the bad shit. Like they all have their Infinity War looks but the movie actually didn't happen. I just like their looks in the movie. They all look like BAMFs**





	1. Cast

**Storm Rogers**

_Lucky Blue Smith_

**Steve Rogers**

_Chris Evans_

  
  
  
**Bucky Barnes**

_Sebastian Stan_

  
  
  
**Pietro Maximoff**

_Aaron Taylor-Johnson_

  
  
  
**Wanda Maximoff**

_Elizabeth Olsen_

  
  
**Vision**

_Paul Bettany_

  
**Loki Laufeyson**

_Tom Hiddleston_

  
  
  
**Thor Odinson**

_Chris Hemsworth_

  
  
  
**Tony Stark**

_Robert Downey Jr._

  
  
  
**Natasha Romanoff**

_Scarlett Johansson_

  
  
  
**Clint Barton**

_Jeremy Renner_

  
  
  
**Bruce Banner**

_Mark Ruffalo_

  
  
  
  
**Peter Parker**

_Tom Holland_


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updated version*

The red brick of the building behind me was cold against the palms of my hands. My head snapped up at the soft patter of barely heard footsteps in the mouth of the alley. I could barely make out the silhouette of a large man in the darkness. I caught a whiff of his scent, which smelled of authority but also held a bit of familiarity.

 

I started freaking out thinking it could be HYDRA. I dreaded the feeling of ice in my veins. My hands would be warm one second and cold the next. My hands left frost marks on the wall behind me. I brought my hands up in front of me. The man walked forwards until he was a foot away. I inhaled sharply when I met the eyes of a bearded Captain America. I stood trembling under the fierce gaze of America’s former poster boy.

 

“H-hello,” I stuttered out. Cap smiled lightly. He smelled happy yet nervous. I was curious as to why Steve Rogers would be nervous or even happy around me.

 

“Hi Storm. I know Captain America tracking you down in the middle of the night is weird but I need you to come with me. It’s important,” Cap gave a shy smile and cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

 

“O-okay,” I agreed, just wanting to get out of the alley and away from the man’s confusing smell. I could figure out what he wanted later. Cap took me by the shoulder and led me from the alley. Outside the alley, we came face to face with the Avengers. Tony Stark stood in his Iron Man suit, faceplate open. Thor Odinson stood next to him holding Stormbreaker, and Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were next to them. Bruce Banner was standing just slightly behind all of them, looking down at his feet and hands in his sleeves that were too long and covered his hands.

 

“This is him?” Stark said. I could tell by his scent, though dampened by the suit, that he was nervous. He also smelled different than Steve. All the Avengers except Thor and Natasha did actually. Where Steve had a dominating and feral scent to him the others just smelled… normal. Thor smelled like heaven though. I was almost tempted to hug the man and smell him more. Nat smelled different than everyone else. I couldn’t quite make out what it was. “He looks… almost exactly like you. Interesting…” Steve frowned at Tony, who was appraising my body.

 

“Careful Tony, your gay is showing,” Clint spoke up with a smirk. Steve growled and sent a bitch face in the archer’s direction, while Tony just smirked. I looked to him in surprise.

 

“Wow, guys. You really know how to make a first impression.” Steve rolled his eyes and turned to me. “I’m sorry that these idiots don't know how to behave.” I gave him a tiny, shy smile.

 

“It’s okay,” I spoke quietly. I looked up in interest when Natasha spoke up.

 

“Well, Stark did invite a terrorist to his mansion on national television, I’m an ex Red Room assassin, Clint used to be a criminal, Thor’s entire kingdom was destroyed by Hela and Surtur, Bruce became the Hulk because he was experimenting with the Super Soldier Serum, and you, Captain, decided to crash a plane into the ocean in the 1940s. So really, none of us claimed to be smart.” She smirked at all of us, who were just staring at her. I snorted out a laugh in surprise.

 

“I like her. She’s funny,” I spoke and Nat flashed a bright smile my way. Clint wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, not even being subtle about it.

 

“What? Afraid I'm gonna steal your wife, Barton?” I said, deadpan. “I think she’s probably a little too old for me since I’m only a teenager.” That line caused Clint to widen his eyes in shock and Tony barked out a sharp laugh.

 

“The child has much the same wit as Tony. He should get along just fine with us,” Thor spoke up with a large smile on his tanned face. I smiled at him, I knew I would get along with these people. With that everyone decided it was time to head back to the tower.

 

“Why did you come to find me?” I asked once everyone turned around and started walking down the street. The soldier looked at me for a minute.

 

“I think it would be best if I explain that at the tower.”

 

“Oh, okay,” I fell silent and followed Steve. Soon we arrived at the tower. It was a lot bigger up close. We all entered an elevator and took it up to a living area. Everyone took a seat while Steve and I remained standing.

 

I noticed how certain Avengers gravitated toward each other. Clint sat in one of the chairs with his blonde-haired wife sitting in his lap. Thor took a couch to himself but he sat in a way that suggested that he normally had someone sitting with him. Tony sat by himself in a chair just to the right of Steve. Bruce also sat by himself. Steve turned to me.

 

“Follow me,” He spoke. Tony gave him a look before Steve turned and walked down a hallway. The hallway had several doors on it but ended in a spacious kitchen.

 

“So what I’m going to tell you is probably going to come as a shock. Storm. Wow, I didn’t prepare for this, even though you’re 17. I guess what I mean to say is that I’m your father,” Steve looked at me, waiting for some kind of a reaction. His scent held nervousness and hope. I wasn’t sure what to tell the soldier. Did he want a, _ I’m glad to meet you, dad! _ Or an _ I hate you for leaving me! _ Or an _ I love you _ or what? I’m not good enough at social interaction to know. I could tell he wasn’t lying with how completely serious he was. And if I thought about it I could see the similarities. The same bright blue eyes. When my hair wasn’t this platinum blond then I would have a similar color to the captains. That could also explain why the soldier smelled so familiar back in the alley and why none of the Avengers seemed very surprised to see me.

 

“You’re kidding with me right?” I let out a nervous giggle. I wasn’t exactly great in these kinds of situations. Steve stayed completely serious.

 

“Oh. You’re serious.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Wow, this is awkward now.” Cap shifted on his feet and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms. He was a very intimidating man and almost scared me a bit.

 

"If you don't believe me we could ask Bruce to do a paternity test. Although I already know what it will say. I was there when you were born on December 25, 2000. Hell, I even gave you your name." I knew that the super soldier wouldn't lie. My instincts told me that everything he was saying was the truth.

 

“You did?” I asked timidly. Steve nodded and I watched as his face brightened into a loving smile.

 

“Yeah. When your mother was pregnant with you she always used to call you her little tornado. Also, it was blizzarding outside when you finally decided you wanted to be born. So, Storm. Storm Buchanan Rogers.” Steve’s smile faltered. I didn’t need to ask to know whose middle name I shared. My body yearned to be in the arms of my father.

 

“Could I have a hug?” I asked in a timid voice. I couldn’t help it. I was very unsure about how the older man would react.

 

The blonde man nodded with a smile. I hesitantly stepped forward until my arms could wrap around my father and Steve held me too. I buried my head in his shoulder and breathed in his scent of forest and something wild. Steve held me against his chest just as tightly as I was holding him. His hand carded through my blond locks and I sighed in contentment. After a second of hugging, we pulled apart and I gave a soft smile. Steve smiled in response.

 

“I think the gang will probably start looking for us soon if we don’t get back,” Steve spoke with slight exasperation to his tone. I laughed quietly and he grinned at me. We walk back to the living area but I instantly hide behind Steve at the sight of a few new people. Steve noticed my fear and alerted everyone to our presence so that they could all introduce themselves.

 

"Guys. Could you quiet down and introduce yourselves? Storm is kinda shy around new people." Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I met the gaze of a man who had blue eyes and long, brown hair, first. He stood up and I noticed his left arm was completely made of black and gold metal.

 

“Hi, Storm. I’m James Barnes but please, call me Bucky. I’m Stevie and genius over here’s boyfriend.” Bucky pointed to Steve and Tony as he mentioned them and I noticed Steve blush a little. This was news to me though because as far as everyone in the world knew, Tony was gay as all hell but single, Steve was, well everyone assumed he was straight because he was born in the 20s, and no one really knew what to make of James Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier.

 

“Huh” Was what came out of my mouth as Bucky smiled and stepped forward to shake my hand with his flesh one. I shook my head to clear it and smiled. I noticed Bucky smelled like Steve. As in, he had the same type of scent that was different than everyone else and he also just smelled like Steve, as if he was wearing his clothes.

 

“Sorry, just a little shocked. I mean everyone knows that Hawkeye and Black Widow are married but the three of you? That’s news. Anyway, it’s very nice to meet you Bucky. By the way, you’re not the only one that has to bear the humiliation of Buchanan,” I said with a wink and smile. Bucky nodded with a smirk on his face and stepped back, standing next to Steve. I noticed Bucky whisper something to Steve that made him smile and blush.

 

Tony stepped up to me next and hugged me, catching me off guard. I sucked in a breath in panic and realized Tony smelled very much of both Steve and Bucky. I looked to Steve and Bucky in shock as the smaller man wrapped himself around me. They both looked at my wide eyes full of panic and laughed. I whined at them.

 

“Tony, hun, I think you’re making him uncomfortable,” Bucky drawled. Tony laughed but let go of me. He smiled as he looked over my face.

 

“You’re definitely your father’s son. Ha, let’s just hope he doesn’t become Howard. Who am I kidding? Bucky and I would both kill Steve before that happened,” Tony rambled, seeming to be deep in thought. I looked to Steve in confusion and saw him looking at Tony in concern. I lightly touched Tony’s arm and he jolted and ripped his arm away from me. I winced because I definitely knew what that felt like, to not want to be touched after a traumatic event in your past. I stepped away from him to give him space and spoke in a low tone.

 

“I’m sorry about your father, Tony. It’s a terrible thing for a boy to grow up without a loving father. And for Howard to be ripped from you in your adolescent years before you could come to terms with the fact that he was just the way he was and you couldn’t change him, that’s awful. But you don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m Steve Rogers’ son. I know what it’s like to be afraid. Afraid of what somebody could do to you. I know what it’s like to not grow up in a loving, stable home. And that’s okay. I’m a good person because I chose to be, despite the injustices done to me. And so did you, Tony. You’re Iron Man for crying out loud. You made sure that in the future, all Howard will be known as is “Iron Man’s father” and that’s a huge ‘fuck you’ to him. Be proud of everything you’ve achieved, because everyone here is proud of you, and loves you. I’m proud of you and I only just met you today.” I smiled lightly as everyone was dead silent. Tony stared at me before a smile lit up his face and he chuckled. He hugged me again and this time I hugged him back with a fond smile on my face. I looked up to Steve and he was smiling at me.

 

“Thank you, Storm. That means a lot to me. Especially since ya know, I’m dating your dad,” Tony spoke softly into my shoulder. I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears so I just held him until he regained composure. He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes before letting out a sigh and smiling.

 

“Well, that was a wonderful time. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to talk to my boyfriends for a second.” Tony turned and sashayed to Steve and Bucky as they watched him fondly.

 

Next stepped up a man with shoulder length, curly, black hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt buttoned all the way up with a black tie and suit jacket over it. He also wore black dress pants. I wouldn't lie, he looked kinda hot. I subtly sniffed the air and almost moaned when I caught the scent of Thor. I then realized it wasn’t quite Thor’s scent but a mix of his scent and of another that was just as heavenly. I tilted my head when I determined the scent came from the pale man in front of me. 

 

"Well, now that Stark has finished his over emotional scene I'd like to introduce myself. Hello Sir Rogers. I am Loki Laufeyson, Thor's husband and king of Asgard." Loki shook my hand and smiled before turning around and sitting next to Thor, his back leaning against his side. The short-haired blond wrapped an arm around him. 

 

_ Ahh, so that’s why he smelled so much like him. _

 

"Brother, you are by no means the king of Asgard. We've talked about this, love." Thor used a teasing tone and held a smile on his face. Loki rolled his eyes before smiling and kissing the heterochromia man. I looked to Steve with a confused face when Thor said 'brother'. Steve looked up from his discussion with Tony and Bucky and noticed my confusion.

 

"Loki is a Frost Giant but was raised on Asgard as Thor's brother. They aren't blood-related... yet" Steve said the last word quietly so only Bucky, Tony and I heard as we were the ones closest to him. Bucky burst out laughing and I cracked a small smile. Tony smirked and slapped Steve on the back. Steve looked bewildered.

 

"What? It's true! Loki can change his form and he’s a god, therefore he can get pregnant. I didn't say anything that was news." Everyone in the room looked at us in confusion, except Loki, who looked offended. Bucky continued laughing for a minute before he stopped and caught his breath. His scent held elation.

 

"You're so cute babe," Bucky said, before leaning up slightly and placing a kiss on Steve’s lips, squishing Tony between them. I turned away when the kiss got slightly less PG and back to the room of strangers.

 

A man with a yellow stone in his forehead was standing in front of me. I yelped and stepped back.

 

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you, Sir. I'm Vision, Wanda's boyfriend." Vision shook my hand. I internally frowned when I did not smell a scent on him at all. 

 

_ Was he not human? Look at him Storm, of course he’s not a human dipshit.  _ I yelled at myself.

 

"Please, call me Storm. I'm only 17 after all." Everyone except Steve, Tony and Bucky’s eyes widened at that.

 

"You're only 17?" Clint yelled out, slightly louder than was necessary. I nodded.

 

"You're so tall for being 17,” Natasha spoke.

 

"Is that a bad thing?” I asked, hand on my hip. Steve stepped up and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. His scent held comfort and I relaxed a little.

 

"Not at all, kid." I smiled, letting out a small 'okay'. Steve stepped back and a woman with red hair approached me.

 

"Hello, Storm. My name's Wanda Maximoff. As Vis said, he's my boyfriend. I have a dumb twin brother around here somewhere. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." Wanda smiled and held her arms out, requesting permission to hug me. I nodded and lifted my arms to meet her in a hug. She was surprisingly warm. I couldn’t help but take in her scent when I was bent down and had my face by her neck. She didn’t smell like a normal person but she didn’t smell like Steve and Bucky either. She had a hint of familiarity to her and the last name pulled at something in my memory. She pulled away and went to sit with Vision. Natasha spoke from Clint's lap, next.

 

"You already know us but let us formally introduce ourselves. I’m Natasha Romanoff, master Russian assassin. This is my husband, Clint Barton. He's a master assassin as well but he's also a master marksman. Be sure to catch him when he's got his hearing aids in though. He's 80% deaf." She motioned to the blond man whose lap she was sitting on. I muttered a 'hi' and waved. Clint gave a bright smile and waved back. 

 

"I’m Bruce Banner. Biologist, Chemist, Engineer, Physiologist, and Nuclear Physicist. Also I’m the Hulk.” He added that last one as almost an afterthought which made me smile a bit. Bruce waved shyly and I waved back with a smile. I could tell I’d really like Bruce when I got to know him. I was finally acquainted with everyone and felt a little safer.

 

Everyone went back to their own conversations. A bright flash of blue light raced through the living area scaring me half to death, making my powers fizzle to life, turning my body completely to ice and dropping the room temperature at least 10 degrees.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm gets to know Pietro a little bit and Steve drops a bombshell at the end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m really glad people are enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Also sorry for the Russian. I used google translate for it so it’s not 100%
> 
> If you speak Russian feel free to correct me
> 
> милашка - cutie (pronounced ‘milashka’)  
> Ребёнок - child (pronounced ‘rebenok’)
> 
> *updated version*

Everyone seemed startled by the sudden temperature change. All eyes in the room widened when they landed on my icy form. Bucky approached me slowly, with his metal hand held out, as if I were a wild animal.

 

"Honey, you're alright. There are no threats here," Bucky spoke in a soothing tone, trying to calm me. He gave off a comforting scent and I almost obeyed him in favor of his warm scent but didn’t. I just stepped back, hands up and fear clouding my face.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I spoke in a wild voice bordering on panic. I stared down at my hands, that were shaking uncontrollably, with disgust and hatred. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up and met the calm emerald eyes of Loki with my own wild azure ones. 

 

"May I?" Loki spoke with utmost calm and held out his hand. I stared at the hand offered to me. I knew Loki was a Frost Giant and was used to cold but wasn’t sure if he could actually come into contact with scorching ice. 

 

As if knowing what my hesitation was about he swirled his hand about and produced an icicle in his hand. I still wasn’t sure if I should risk it. Loki smelled so good though, like honey and chocolate and I couldn’t resist. Hesitantly, I placed my hand into Loki's awaiting one. I gasped when I felt the cold and ice seep from my body and into Loki's. I watched my skin turn back to normal, while Loki's turned blue. I looked up and my hand, that wasn’t held by Loki, flew to my mouth in shock. Loki stood there grinning, his eyes blood red and his skin royal blue.

 

"Is that..." I had to take a deep breath to calm my racing heart. In the process, I caught Loki’s scent again and I almost forgot the question I was going to ask. "Is that your Frost Giant form?" I asked, my voice betraying my curiosity. Loki nodded his head.

 

"This is how I naturally look. The other form is the Asgardian form that I have donned my whole life. I've grown fond of this form though, and I tend to not place the illusion up as much anymore," I nodded and caught Thor's eye over Loki's shoulder. He was smiling proudly at his husband. I assumed this admittance from Loki was something that Thor had been working on for some time to get from him.

 

"Thank you for helping me, Loki," I spoke and smiled at the trickster god. Loki nodded and turned to sit back down with Thor. 

 

I jumped when my eyes landed on a man standing by Wanda with his mouth open and eyes wide. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt and black jeans. His longish, white-blond, curly hair hung in a mess around his head. He was honestly really cute, and he had a sweet scent. Something about it was familiar to me, it pulled at memories just like Wanda did.

 

"Is that the blue streak? Did he make that?" I asked, looking to Steve now. Steve nodded.

 

"That's Pietro. Wanda's twin brother. He has superhuman speed. We call him Quicksilver out in the field. Pietro, why don't you stop gawking at my son and introduce yourself," That caused Pietro to focus. His eyes widened even more if that was even possible. He floundered for a second thinking of something to say.

 

"Your son?" Pietro blurted out before his brain could catch up to his mouth. Wanda snorted and shook her head. Bucky threw a smile my way, still standing close to me. Everyone else in the room just watched on with unguarded curiosity at how the scene would play out.

 

"That is what he said, brother. Or didn't you hear over the gay thoughts running through your head?" Wanda smirked when Pietro sent her a glare. He rushed through the room over to me. My eyes widened as I watched the man leave a blue afterimage behind him. 

 

_ Woah that’s super cool _ I thought. _ Startling, but cool. _

 

"Hello, son of the old man. I am Pietro Maximoff. Nice to meet your handsome face," Pietro smiled and I blushed. Steve let out an indignant huff.

 

"I'm not that old," He muttered and Bucky burst into laughter.

 

"Stevie you're 100. I'm 101 I think that the speedster is justified in calling you an old man," Bucky smirked and wrapped his arms around Steve. Tony snickered from behind Steve and hid his face in his broad, muscled back. Cap sighed and nodded his head as if conceding the point.

 

"Hi, Pietro. I'm Storm," I said a little timidly, slightly startled by his fast-moving abilities still.

 

The speedster gave a wicked grin before grabbing my waist and speeding off. When he stopped I stumbled and almost fell, only to be caught in Pietro's arms. Our faces were very close and I could feel the blush on my face. 

 

_ I must look like a tomato _ . I thought. 

 

I cleared my throat and Pietro grinned before placing me back on my feet. I looked around. We were in some kind of bedroom. My brain almost stopped working when I took in a breath and all I could smell in the entire room was  _ Pietro _ . His scent drenched everything.

 

"Is this your room?" I asked nervously. 

 

_ What a dumb question Storm, God. Fuck he must think you’re really stupid now. _

 

Pietro nodded before sitting down on the bed.

 

"Thought we could get to know each other better here without having Steve and the others hovering," He spoke with his thick accent. I couldn't tell where the accent was from but I very much appreciated it. I walked towards Pietro slowly and sat next to him on the bed as well.

 

"Makes sense. What do you want to know about me?" I said nonchalantly but inside I was a little on edge. I was afraid of what Pietro might ask me.

 

"So you have powers. How long have you had them?" Pietro tilted his head and I smiled a bit at how he looked like a curious puppy. That wasn't so bad of a question.

 

"I've had my powers since I was 15. so, 2 years now. I still don't know how to control them because no one's ever taught me how," I looked over to see Pietro smiling at me. The speedster had a very nice smile and he looked so cute like that.

 

"What? Why are you smiling at me?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. Pietro just shrugged. I couldn’t help but lean a bit closer to the man. My body just wanted to be  _ near _ him. As close as possible. 

 

"Wanda and I have had our powers since we were 16. We volunteered for HYDRAs experiments back when we were hell-bent on getting revenge on Tony for killing our family. 2 years can really change things a lot. Wanda and I now work with Tony and the Avengers instead of against them. It's nice to not hold so much anger inside me anymore," I froze for a second to process that. Pietro and Wanda were in HYDRA 2 years ago. The same time I was there. That makes sense why they smelled so familiar. Pietro's hand fidgeted in his lap at a speed that I couldn't pick up. I reached out and placed my hand on the Speedsters rapidly moving one. He stilled and Pietro looked up at me, I smiled. I didn't like the way Pietro's eyes held something akin to fear. I pretended it wasn't because of me. 

 

"It's a good thing you didn't get revenge on the Avengers then. That would have made things awkward between us," I smiled and Pietro laughed. He had a really nice laugh. It sounded so good with that accent.

 

"I guess it would have, Elsa," Pietro smirks at the nickname he had just come up with for me. I made a face of disgust.

 

"Don't call me that. Elsa was a terrible Disney princess. She didn't know how to control her powers so she ended up freezing the whole city and running off-  _ wait _ ," I stopped talking as I realized that I was basically describing my own life, besides the freezing a whole city part, of course. Pietro laughed so hard he fell back on the bed.

 

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm way cooler than Elsa," I pouted while watching the blond man continue to laugh. Pietro looked up at me and saw me pouting and sat up again. He continued chuckling as he placed a hand on my cheek. I couldn’t help but lean into his hand and turn my face slightly so I could nose at his wrist. 

 

"Sure you are,  _ милашка _ , sure you are," Pietro smirked when I scrunch my face up in confusion.

 

“That was Russian but I don’t know what it meant” I tilted my head, my hair flopping down into my face. Pietro chuckled and brushed the hair from my eyes, making me blush.

 

“Yes,  _ ребенок _ , that was Russian. Don’t worry about what they mean. I assure you it’s nothing bad, I tend to slip into my native tongue when I use terms of endearment,” Before I could even comprehend what that meant the door opened and Steve stepped through it. He wasn’t wearing his Captain America uniform anymore, instead wearing dark jeans and a blue button up. His blond hair was ruffled up a bit as if, well as if someone ran their hands through it roughly. I had no doubt that it was probably Bucky or Tony who had done it and I cringed at the thought of my dad making out with his boyfriends.

 

“Pietro, if you are done trying to charm my son I’d like to speak to him,” Steve spoke up with a smile on his face. I silently cursed my father for saying that, making me blush crimson. Pietro was blushing a slight pink as well, nodding to Steve.

 

I stood and followed Cap from the room, stopping in the doorway to wave goodbye to the blue-eyed man. Pietro waved back with a bright smile on his beautiful face. 

 

_ Did my brain just call him beautiful? _ I thought. I turned and frowned. Steve was halfway down the hallway by the time I caught up with him. I entered the elevator and we went up 2 floors. When we walked out Bucky and Tony were waiting for us. Bucky was still in the same black jeans and tee-shirt as before but now he looked rumpled. Tony wore the same clothes as before but held a large smirk on his face as he regarded dad.

 

_ Yup, they totally made out. _ I thought, mentally gagging at the image that created in my mind. Bucky smiled at us and came up and gave Steve a hug. 

 

“Hey, doll. What did you want to talk to the three of us about?” Bucky leaned his head on the taller man's chest and smiled. Tony approached and pecked Steve on the cheek before also wrapping himself around the blond. I could tell they were so in love and that made me smile. Steve smiled and kissed the top of each of their heads.

 

“Let’s sit first,” I followed them to the sofas of the empty living area and took one of the large, fluffy beanbags for myself. Dad sat on the largest couch and Bucky curled up at his side. Tony practically draped himself over their laps and Steve’s hand immediately found purchase in his hair. They really looked like a couple from some sappy teen romance movie, snuggled on a couch together, my father’s arm thrown over Bucky’s shoulders and his head laying on Steve’s chest. Steve’s free hand stroking Tony’s hair. They looked so content and happy at that moment. I almost wished I had a partner that I could do that with. Curl up on a couch with and just be happy in each other’s presence.

 

“So, Storm, because you’re new here and you seem to not be able to control your abilities I asked Director Fury to run some tests on you and have someone help you work on your powers. It’ll be harmless and only last as long as Fury deems necessary.” Halfway through I had sat bolt upright, my back ramrod straight and my hands clamped so tightly into fists that my nails had punctured the skin of my palms and I was bleeding. Bucky and Tony also seemed alarmed as Bucky moved back from Steve and Tony sat up so that he was now resting in Bucky’s lap.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background information comes to light and tensions are high between Storm, Steve, Tony, and Bucky. Steve's not as perfect as everyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mentions of rape and abuse. also Brock Rumlow along with HYDRA are spoken about. The Winter Soldier is mentioned. Just lots of shittyness in this chapter. If anything I said above triggers you I would just skip this entire chapter. I'll see you when the next chapter goes up.  
> *Updated version*

I needed to focus on my breathing so that I didn’t turn to ice. As it was the wounds on my hands had already healed from the frost that was starting to spread across my palms.

 

“You involved Fury in this?” Bucky asked Steve incredulously. Steve stared back at them in confusion.

 

“Well, yeah. Was I not supposed to want the best for my son?” Steve looked puzzled and slightly offended. “He  _ is _ my son, who is still 17, so I do need to be a parent and look out for him.” Bucky scoffed and looked to my trembling form. Tony just stared at Steve incredulously. Bucky motioned his hand at me.

 

“You call parenting letting the system do all your work? You call parenting your son, terrifying him? I would hate to see how you’d raise our pups,” Bucky growled out. Steve stiffened in his spot and Tony whipped his head to Bucky, scrutinizing him before wrapping him in his arms.

 

“Hey no. You’re not allowed to do that. You’re not allowed to accuse Steve like that. He may not have done the right thing but it’s not an excuse to make him feel attacked.” Tony smoothed his hands through Bucky’s hair trying to calm him down.

 

“Please, no tests. I don’t want to go back to HYDRA,” I spoke out, my voice terrified, trembling, and small. Bucky, Tony and Steve broke off their glare to look at me. Bucky’s face paled and he gripped Tony tightly to a point it looked like he was basically crushing him to his body. Tony cocked his head, staring at me and Steve furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“No one is going to send you to HYDRA,” Steve spoke to me. Bucky scowled at Steve before placing Tony next to him and then proceeded to walk to me very carefully. He sat down on the beanbag next to me and placed his hand on my leg. I flinched away from the touch before looking at Bucky and relaxing slightly. The man had a really calming scent, even if anger was laced through it. I knew the anger wasn’t directed at me. 

 

“Honey, can you tell us how you know about HYDRA? No one here would even think about sending you to them. We hate HYDRA. They’re the reason I have this metal arm,” At that Bucky raised his metal arm and looked at it in resigned hatred. I looked at the intricacies of the metal arm. It really was beautiful if you got past all the bad history behind it. 

 

“I think your arm looks super cool,” I spoke in a soft voice. Bucky looks at me in surprise. Then it softens when he sees the tears falling down my face. He pulls me to his chest and rubs my back as I just sob. Bucky looks at Steve and sees he’s just sitting there. The assassin growled at him, showing his sharp canines. Steve whined and dropped his head a bit, avoiding his mate’s eye.

 

When my sobs turned to hiccuping cries then to small sniffles Bucky pulled me back so he could see my face. He frowned and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I shivered slightly at the feeling of the cold metal on my right cheek.

 

“You’re okay now honey. Can you tell us what happened?” Bucky asked in a calm and sweet tone. I wanted to say no to him. I didn’t want to relive all that happened to me those 4 years I was with HYDRA. But I just couldn’t say no when Bucky was being so kind to me. So I took a deep breath and steeled myself to tell my horrible past with HYDRA.

 

“I was 11 when they found me. I was running from another abusive foster home. I was stuck in an alley as I waited for night to fall so I wouldn’t be so noticeable to the cops. Eventually night fell and as I was getting ready to run again these two big guys came into the alley. They smelled of blood and bad intentions. I tried to get away from them but they were too big and eventually one of them punched me in the face and knocked me out. I woke up who knows how long later in a cage. A guy came to me, his name was,” I struggled to remember the man with the scarred face’s name. “I think he said his name was Rumlow. He was a relatively big dude with burn scars all over his face. Back then I was small. Only about 4 feet tall and 60 pounds,” I noticed the look of hatred Bucky sent to Steve and the look was mirrored on my dad’s face as well. Tony just sat silently, looking bitter.

 

“You knew him didn’t you? Rumlow.” I watch as all three men turn to look at me. It was Steve who spoke up.

 

“Yes. He tried to kill me. More than once. And he was… Bucky’s handler back when he was still controlled by HYDRA. We are not fond of him,” Steve’s voice had turned loud and angry with a growl at the end of it. Bucky nodded in agreement.

 

“He was an alpha piece of shit and he got exactly what he deserved,” He gave a finalized nod and looked to me to continue my telling of events. I didn’t question the fact that Bucky had called the man an alpha. Whatever that meant.

 

“Well anyway, he showed up and dragged me kicking and screaming to a room full of people with lab coats and a big metal table. They threw me up there and strapped me down. Next thing I know I’m being cut apart and screaming. They kept saying, ‘this is your father’s fault. He should have kept you close. Lucky for us he’s a dumb alpha. This is your father’s fault this is your father’s fault’ over and over until it became sort of a mantra. And everytime they said it I screamed back, ‘I don’t have a father’ and I screamed it back until my voice was gone and I could scream no more. Soon after that they were done doing whatever they were doing and let Rumlow drag me back to the cage. They did that to me everyday for 2 years,” I looked up and caught Steve’s eye only for the older man to look away with guilt in his scent. I looked away and noticed Bucky still holding me close but he was growling so viciously I could feel it vibrate through my bones.

 

“I’m going to  _ kill _ those fuckers. Rip out their throats with my goddamn  _ teeth _ . Good thing Brock’s already dead. He can’t touch  _ my _ pup ever again,” Bucky almost seemed surprised by his own outburst. Tony smiled slightly and Steve’s eyes widened with what Bucky said. I was just confused. I decided to ignore it though. 

 

“It sounds like that’s not the end of the story,” Steve spoke up in a quiet voice. I shook my head.

 

“After 2 years of running every test imaginable on me they finally seemed pleased with their work. They stopped the testing but now instead of putting me in the cage they chained me up in this concrete room. Every month something would happen to my body. I would get super hot and it was so painful. And all I wanted was sex,” I blushed and hid my face in Bucky’s neck. He chuckled at me.

 

“Bucky sure knows what that’s like, don’t cha babe?” Tony was grinning and I could tell it was forced. He was trying to lighten the situation for all our sakes. Bucky just shook his head at Tony.

 

“It’s okay honey, we aren’t judging you,” Bucky tried to calm me and get me to continue. I kept my head in Bucky’s shoulder and talked from there.

 

“The doctors called it heat. They said it was natural for my species and that sex was the only way to get rid of it. I had no idea what they were talking about when they said ‘my species.’  I still don’t understand. As far as I know apart from the stuff HYDRA did to me, giving me ice powers and this heat bullshit, I was human. But nonetheless everytime my heat started random men would come into the concrete room and rape me while I was chained up. No matter how much I kicked and screamed and scratched and bit, it did no good. I was still small and scrawny. That happened for 2 years, and during that time they started tests again, and gave me something that made me huge. Suddenly I went from 4 foot 6 at the age of 13 to 6 foot. Now I’m 17 and 6 foot 3 and honestly I don’t know if it’ll stop. They said they had given me Super Soldier Serum from the batch they had used on The Winter Soldier to enhance the Super Soldier Serum already in my blood from my father. At that point I didn’t know who the Winter Soldier was or why he was so important. They talked about him all the time. But I finally understood when I met him,” Bucky was practically bristling, a deep growl tearing from his throat as I talked. He was glaring at Steve who was beyond livid, so close to shifting right there that his fangs were elongated and his fingernails had turned to claws. Tony just looked tired, like he had to deal with this before. And I can imagine what he and Steve had to go through when Bucky came back. Bucky looked to me, startled when I mentioned the Winter Soldier.

 

“You met the Winter Soldier?” I nodded.

 

“One of the times I was in heat a man was just coming in the door when all of a sudden his eyes widened and he fell to the floor in a heap. Behind him stood the Winter Soldier, black muzzle over his face and a complicated black leather shirt thing that kind of looked like a harness, or a modified straight jacket. He had fingerless gloves covering his hands and in his left hand he held… the man’s heart. He had ripped it out. Very cleanly might I add, there was no blood on him at all. He dropped the heart and then stalked over to me. He ripped my chains off and then made me follow him. He led me out of the HYDRA facility, killing everyone who got in our way. Then he just left me outside to fend for myself. I wasn’t that far from New York and I managed to get back. The police found me and everyone was freaking out and I went back to the orphanage until I got to another foster home and life continued. I’ve still gotten a heat every month since then and I have ice powers now. So they obviously did something to me there but honestly it hasn’t been a big deal,” Bucky is staring at Steve with wide eyes and Steve is shaking. Tony looked to Steve and carefully pulled the blond to him. Bucky swung his head around to me.

 

“Storm I’m the Winter Soldier. Well, I was. Shuri has erased all HYDRAs programing from my brain. But that was me. I got you out of there, I killed those people.” Bucky looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“I know. I knew you were the Winter Soldier from the moment I scented you on Steve. I was purposefully referring to the Winter Soldier as a completely different person because that’s not you. They had you heavily drugged and constantly wiped your memories. Any time I saw you around the base when I was allowed out of that room you were wondering around like a mindless zombie. Sometimes they made me watch.” My breath hitched as I remembered the awful things they made me watch them do. “Made me watch them destroy you as you just screamed and screamed. Your screams still haunt my nightmares. Sometimes they would shove you into that cement room with me and just watch from the observation windows as you stalked around me. Watched as you caught my scent and became like a dog, happy and excitable. And at the time I didn’t know why but now it makes sense. I must smell a hell of a lot like Steve.” Bucky nodded his head, eyes vacant.

 

“You smell so much like Steve but you also smell like hurt pup so I can only imagine how that would have affected the Soldier who ran on basic instinct alone when I can barely keep myself from wrapping you up in a blanket and squirrelling you off to a dark room and keeping you there forever so you never get hurt ever again.” Bucky crushed me against his chest in a hug and sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around the crying assassin and breathed in his distressed scent.

 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered against my neck. I nodded and continue to hug him until he pulled back. His eyes then rounded on Steve with a fury to rival the sun. Steve whined and stepped back. Bucky let out a snarl and marched toward the whimpering alpha wolf. You know what they say, ‘Hell hath no fury like a protective omega’. Tony’s eyes widened and he moved away from Steve and Bucky quickly, moving to stand behind the couch. He seemed to know where this was heading.

 

“This is your fault,” Bucky growled out, poking his finger into the alpha’s chest. “If you hadn’t decided that fatherhood would be too much  _ work for you _ Storm wouldn’t have ended up with HYDRA. Your son wouldn’t have gotten  _ experimented on _ . Your son sure as hell wouldn’t have gotten  _ raped _ .  _ I _ wouldn’t have had to drag him out of there. If you hadn’t abandoned the person who was supposed to mean  _ the world to you _ , who was supposed to be  _ more important _ than your job as an  _ Avenger _ than your son would actually know he’s a fucking  _ omega werewolf! _ He would know why he had heats and what that meant. He wouldn’t be _ terrified _ around  _ every goddamn person he meets!  _ This is your fault Rogers. I hope you’re happy with yourself,” Bucky finished. He was trembling with anger and Steve was not happy.

 

“You don’t know _ my _ half of the story. You weren’t there when it all happened. When Storm was born,” Steve growled out, not caring about anything other than the fact his omega was being disrespectful to him and his alpha pride wouldn’t allow that. 

 

“Storm was born early. On Christmas of all days. He only weighed 5 pounds. He had to stay in the hospital for a month before we could take him home. The doctors said everything was fine with him, he was just a small pup. I was so overjoyed at being a father, you have no idea. When he was a year old his mother died. I couldn’t save her. And I hated myself for that. And Storm was still so small. Just like I was at that age. Bucky surely you remember what I was like before the serum. That’s how Storm was going to be his whole life, even with the super soldier serum in his blood. Even him being a… werewolf. I couldn’t allow him to grow up with me and the Avengers if he was going to be small his whole life. I would have gone out of my mind if something happened to him, if I couldn’t save him just like I couldn’t save his mother. So I put him in the foster system. Hoping he would be safe and grow up with a normal life. I put him out of my mind for the first few years to keep myself from changing my mind. Then you came Bucky and everything got hectic and crazy. Everything was out of control and I didn’t even get a chance to think about Storm. Until recently. Everything has been settled for awhile now and I had time to think of my pup. And I finally got the courage to seek him out. And now he’s here and i’m going to do my goddamn best to keep him safe. Knowing he’s an omega has only strengthened my need to protect him. I know it was a shitty thing to do but it was my best option okay?” Steve fell back against the couch when he was done. He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes as if the story pulled a lot from him. He seemed tired but not like he needed sleep. He was the tired that was bone deep where you were just done with everything and you just want to curl up and be away from the world for awhile. Tony ran his hands through Steve’s hair and Steve hummed slightly. Bucky looked slightly less angry now. But I was furious.

 

“My _ safety _ ? That’s why you abandoned me? Left me to the foster system to be put into abusive foster home after abusive foster home? Did it occur to you why I was running away when you found me? Because I was running from my foster parents. Because I was beaten. Want to see? Want to see all the bruises and cuts and scars I have from being abused and experimented on and raped  _ for 17 years? _ Look at my body and tell me I was better off in the foster system,” As I was speaking the last sentence I pulled off my shirt. The milky skin of my torso was exposed for all eyes to see. I was littered in white scars and I had varying shades of bruises on my body. There were even a few cuts that were scabbed over. Everyone’s eyes went wide. I let out a loud self-deprecating laugh. 

 

“Don’t think that’s the best part. You haven’t even seen the best part yet. Just you wait.” I reached down and unzipped my pants. I pulled them down and off swiftly and stood back up to my full height. Bucky was angry, fists clenching and unclenching. Tony looked like fire burned in his eyes. Steve just had his mouth open in shock. My entire legs were more scar tissue than they were skin. The white scars were long and smooth, done by a knife. The pale flesh disappeared into my boxers and around my legs to the back. I turned around and all three adults gasped. My back was entirely red and had scabbed over scars that looked fresh. Some of them were still bleeding just a little.

 

“The scars on my legs are from when I was with HYDRA. And the scars on my back, they were done with a whip. Yesterday morning,” I spoke up. After a second I turned around and saw Bucky was livid. Tony had turned his back and his shoulders were shaking slightly. I picked up the muffled sobs with my acute hearing. Steve was angry as well but he also looked ashamed.

 

“I’m sorry. I may have made a mistake. I made a mistake putting you in the foster system. I’ll admit that. I’m sorry,” Steve spoke in a sad voice. I laughed at him.

 

“That was a weak apology Steve and you know it,” I said. Bucky butted in.

 

“He’s right Steve. You’re going to have to do better than that. I think you should sleep out here tonight. I don’t even want to be near you. Storm follow me please. It’s late and we should get to bed,” Bucky said before leaving the room down a hallway. I put my clothes back on, not glancing at Steve once. Tony placed a gentle hand on my back and lead me down the hallway, following Bucky. He was standing in front of the doorway at the end and we followed him in. The room smelled of the three males so I figured this was their bedroom. The bed was large and there were several knicknacks around and I even saw a few art pieces here and there. Probably done by Steve. The three of us sat on the bed.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky explains to Storm some stuff about werewolves and the past. The three boys bond while leaving Steve out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. The end may give you some Storm/Bucky vibes but I promise that is definitely NOT what is happening. Storm sees Bucky as a father and nothing more. Also, Pietro is yet again absent but he will be back around soon. Next chapter or the one after that. Haven't decided yet. This is also a shorter chapter at only 1790 words but it's an important bonding chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
> *Updated Version*

“I’m sure you have a few questions for us,” Bucky said and I nodded my head. 

 

“So werewolf. That’s what I am?” I asked and Bucky nodded. “You’re a werewolf too, right?” I asked again.

 

“Yes. Steve and I are both werewolves. And we were born werewolves, not turned. Tony is human and we have no plans to change that fact.” Tony nodded his head but kept silent.

 

“I suppose there are some other things I should clear up as well. I’m an omega werewolf which means that I’m able to get pregnant. Omega werewolves have heats every month kind of like human women have periods. Except during our heat we’re the most fertile. Your father is an alpha werewolf which means he’s the leader of the pack and takes on the responsibilities of protecting the pack. It also means he has a knot and has a rut each month. Which is the alphas version of heat,” I nodded to what Bucky was saying but was clearly embarrassed to be talking about it with my cheeks tinted pink. Bucky smiled affectionately at me while Tony rested his head against Bucky’s flesh shoulder.

 

“Werewolves are pack animals and prefer to be surrounded by people they are close with.” Bucky smiled back at Tony and rested his hand on his thigh.

 

“Just like wolves, werewolves mate for life. We bond and during the first sexual encounter the alpha bites their omega’s neck, forming an unbreakable bond between the two,” Bucky pulled down his shirt collar and showed the scarred bite mark at the base of his throat.

 

“Base of the throat is not normally where an alpha would bite their omega but Steve and I were teenagers when we mated. Clumsy and excited,” Bucky smiled as if he could still see the moment.

 

“When did that happen? If werewolves mate for life and Steve had me with someone else then…” I trailed off not sure how to word my question. It seemed Bucky had understood what I wanted though.

 

“Steve and I met when I was 13 and he was 12. That was way back in 1930. Your father is a very stubborn man. And that came from way back when. I met him in an alley fighting off guys that were easily 4 times bigger than him. I figured why not help the guy out. When the bullies left I got a good look at Steve. He was a scrawny boy with a determined look in his eye. He wasn’t afraid to stick up to anyone. He smelled so good too. Even with the sharp coppery smell of blood because he was bleeding he smelled good. Smelled like home,” Bucky stops for a moment and I just listened to him tell his story intently. It seemed Tony had never heard this story either as he was stilled wrapped around Bucky’s right side but focusing intensely on what he was saying.

 

“I was an orphan, grew up in the system. So when I found Steve I knew he was the one. For some reason I just knew. He was it for me. So I went home with Steve and met his mom Sarah and that was that. Steve was Pack now. When Steve was 16 he and I sealed our bond. Like I said, clumsy and excited teenagers. We lived happily as mates and kept our secret from the world for 5 years. 5 years until America entered the second world war. I got drafted and poor Stevie didn’t want me to go without him so he tried to enlist but got rejected because he was all kinds of sick back then. He was real small, only came up to my chest, and he had asthma. He got sick so easily so he wasn’t eligible to enlist,” Bucky smiled ruefully.

 

“He didn’t let that stop him though. People who say your father doesn’t break the law and is a man with morals clearly don’t know Steve Rogers.” Bucky and Tony both chuckled lightly. 

 

“Steve is willing to do anything illegal if it’s for a good cause. He lied on more enlistment forms than I could even count. Went to so many different cities in New York. The day before I shipped out I took him on a date to Stark Expo. During the middle of Howard Stark talking about his floating car I noticed little Stevie had ran off somewhere.” I saw Tony wince slightly at the mention of his father and Bucky squeezed his thigh in comfort.

 

“I looked for him and found him trying to enlist again. I thought I managed to convince him not to do it but next thing I know i’m being rescued from a HYDRA facility by a large blond man that smelled like my fella but looked so much bigger. After that we created the Howling Commandos. Later in 1945 we were on a mission to collect Arnim Zola from a train and during the fight a hole had blown through the side of the train. One of the armored HYDRA men we were fighting managed to knock Steve off his feet so I picked up his shield and-” Bucky stopped abruptly and looked down at his hands. His metal hand to be exact. He clenched his fist and turned the hand around looking at it.

 

“They shot at me and it was a really hard hit but it hit the shield which caused me to fly out of the hole in the train car. I barely managed to grab the rail before I fell into the ravine. Once that happened Steve quickly dispatched the HYDRA men and then came to help me. He kept telling me to hold on and kept reaching for me and I reached for him but the rail broke before I could grab him and… I fell to the ravine. Back then I had a lot of self hatred for the shit I had to do in the army and all I could think as I fell from that train car was ‘thank god it’s me and not him’ I knew Steve would be important in that war. Steve with his big wolfy heart would do everything in his power to end that war and try to end his life in the process.” Bucky was still looking down. Tony gently ran his fingers through Bucky’s brown mane. I reached out my hand and placed it on the metal one. A shiver ran up my spine at the coolness of it.

 

“Is that how you ended up with HYDRA? They found you in the ravine?” I asked gently. Bucky nodded.

 

“I can only assume Steve grieved for me after that. Knowing him he would probably do something to block out the pain and then regret it later. He was always so loyal to me, even before we had thought about being mates. Not long after I ‘died’ Steve went into the ice. He took the plane down for obvious reasons but he also thought he was going to die. I can only assume he didn’t fight it because he thought I was already dead and that he’d see me again in death. When I finally got my mind back and I learned about the plane crash I wasn’t surprised one bit. It was such a Steve thing that I just knew what was going through his head at that moment. I have never been more grateful for the serum than I was when I finally got my mind back under my control and Steve and I were alive after 70 years and could finally be together again. Steve and I have never kept secrets from each other so almost immediately after we were back together he told me, first about his relationship with Tony, and then he told me about you. He said that being here in the 21st century without me was so lonely. He told me that while I was with HYDRA he had found a woman, not a werewolf, and he had settled down for awhile. But he also told me that not long after you were born he had to go back to Avengers business and that he left you with your mother and that you were doing just fine. I think that’s what angers me about this so much. He blatantly lied to me. And he put you in the system and left you there. Even after it was safe for you with us. He knows how bad the system is. _ I was in the system for 13 years! _ He knew that. He knew how badly I was treated in the system back then. He should have known it wasn’t any better now. Or at least kept an eye on you so you wouldn’t have ended up with HYDRA,” Bucky was angry now. I tried my best to make my scent smell of contentment. I wanted to calm Bucky down. I did my best to fit myself into Bucky’s lap where he had moved Tony and himself to sit against the headboard as he was talking. I tucked my head under Bucky’s and wrapped my arms around him. Tony stroked my back with a warm hand.

 

I will admit that Bucky smelled of pack much more than Steve did. I assumed it was the calming nature of omega calling to me. Bucky smelled warm and kind and like  _ home. _

 

“Shh it’s okay. I’m here now. Your pup is here with you now. And i’m never going to leave. I will always be right here daddy. Your pup will always be right here. I’m not going to leave daddy,” I spoke in a soft, comforting tone as Bucky buried his face in my hair. He was smelling me, breathing in my contented scent. Bucky whined and wrapped his arms around me tight when I called him ‘daddy’.

 

“Mine. My pup. Always be my little pup. My little Storm. Daddy’s always going to be right here for his little pup,” Bucky spoke as he peppered small kisses into my hair. He moved so he was laying flat in the bed and I re-positioned myself so I was laying all down Bucky’s front, with my head on his chest. Tony layed down with us as well, his hand a reassuring weight on my back. We were wrapped around each other tight and letting out soft rumblings in our chests as we fell asleep.

And if Steve walked into the room to check on them before he went to sleep and almost fainted at the sight of his mates bonding with his pup then no one would know. Except FRIDAY, who may have taken a few pictures for her boss.


	6. Update

So, I’ll delete this chapter and the one before it soon but I just wanted to update y’all a little bit.

I have been editing this story and so far I have only the first 2 chapters edited. I really want to get the editing done and share it with you guys so that I can start writing again but I just don’t have the time currently. 

I am going to post the first 2 edited chapters because this story is gaining quite a bit of attention and I want people to see my better work when they show up here for the first time. 

This means the 3rd and 4th chapters won’t make sense with the edits I’ve made to the first 2 chapters. So, I’m going to be editing the 3rd and 4th chapter so they just say ‘work in progress’ until I can get them edited and posted for you guys. I’m also going to be changing the tags quite a bit. 

It’s currently 10:30 pm for me and I’m writing this from my phone. The changes I’ve detailed above will not be completed right away. They take time and I also will need to do quite a bit of it on my laptop instead of my phone and I currently can’t access it at this moment. I should be able to start updating a few things from my phone right now but more will be updated tomorrow at some point.

If you’ve already read all 4 chapters I currently have posted you’ll want to go back and reread the new chapters once I post them. 

Thank you so much for taking your time to read this lengthy post and my story. I love all the support you guys give me. Honestly you guys are the only thing motivating me to write this story anymore. 

Love, Alex


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some time between Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is far from being where I wanted it but I needed to get a chapter out for you guys or I’d go crazy.
> 
> Also, 2200 reads? That’s amazing you guys! Thank you so much.

I woke to a warm body curled around either side of me, one purring softly. I smiled and curled in closer to the men. My arms were wrapped around Bucky and my face was buried in his chest. He smelled nice. Like a forest and the air after it rains and something wild. But most importantly, Bucky smelled like home. The metal arm actually wasn’t that cold to the touch, but I chalked it up to it absorbing body heat through the night. Tony had an arm draped around my waist and his face buried in the back of my neck. His soft breathing ruffled the hair at my nape and slightly tickled me.

 

I turned over onto my back and quietly tried to remove Bucky and Tony’s arms from my body so I could get up but Bucky growled and held on tighter while Tony cuddled me closer. I could tell why Steve was so in love with them like this. Bucky’s hair was scattered around his head and he looked peaceful and happy in his sleep where as he looked on edge when awake. Tony didn’t look so tired and dead on his feet when he was sleeping. He looked peaceful. I smiled and placed my hands on either one of theirs.

 

“Good morning, pup,” Bucky spoke quietly, barely moving his mouth and not opening his eyes. I giggled.

 

“Morning, daddy.” I turned my head and rubbed my face against Bucky’s scent gland so that I’d smell like him. Bucky smiled and let out a contented sigh.

 

“As much as I would love to stay like this all day we should probably get up and eat breakfast,” Bucky spoke while releasing me from his arms. I nodded and sat up pushing Tony’s arm to the side. I really didn’t want to get out of bed but I knew I had to. Standing up, I stretched and my back popped. I turned to Bucky who was waiting for me at the closed door.

 

“Just shut up and leave already. Or come back to bed. I’m too damn tired to be up at an hour like this.” I chuckled at Tony and looked to see he hadn’t moved a muscle and still had his eyes closed. Bucky grinned walking to the man and kissing his forehead.

 

“Of course, sweetheart. We’ll let you sleep.” Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead a second time before coming back to me by the door.

 

“Who normally cooks breakfast?” I asked while walking towards the door.

 

“Steve. I have some cooking skills but Steve is definitely better at it than me.” I nodded and reached for the door knob and twisting it open. I yelped when a large golden wolf was laying in front of the door.

 

“What the fuck?” I exclaimed. Bucky just chuckled and the wolf looked up at me with big, sad, blue eyes.

 

“Werewolves, remember?” Bucky said with a smirk on his lips before he took a large step over the wolf and left for the kitchen. I gawked at his retreating figure for a second before I looked back to the frankly very large wolf. We stared at each other for a moment. Its eyes looked startlingly human and its fur was the exact same color as Steve’s hair.

 

Werewolves… Bucky said werewolves… I thought for a second before it hit me.

 

“Steve?” I questioned. The wolf tilted it’s head and I laughed. “Of course.” I bent down and reached to pet him but hesitated just above his head.

 

“Can I pet you?” I questioned. Steve just shoved his head into my hand.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I laughed and stroked over the wolf’s big head. His fur was super soft and he was easily 2x bigger than a normal wolf. He definitely had a lot more muscle than an average wolf. I scratched behind his ear and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. I laughed.

 

“You’re just one big dog aren’t you?” Steve opened his eyes and gave me an indignant huff. Well, as much of one as a wolf can, I suppose. I grinned and went back to petting him, this time I scratched at his belly. He rolled onto his back and his fluffy tail thumped on the floor. I found it amusing that he could be enjoying this so much.

 

“Come on guys. I’m tired.” Tony whined, catching both mine and Steve’s attention. Steve stood to his paws and he towered over me as I crouched. He licked my cheek with his warm tongue and I cringed at the slobber. Steve gave a wolfy grin before hopping into the bed and curling up against Tony, who wrapped his arms around the wolf. I smiled softly.

 

“Sorry Tony. I’ll leave you to sleep.” I quietly left the room and closed the door behind me. I picked up Bucky’s scent and followed it to the kitchen, seeing him standing at the island, phone in hand. He looks up when I approach and smiles. I give him a tiny smile in response and he frowns slightly.

 

“Come here, pup.” Bucky sets the phone down and holds his arms out to me. I relent and wrap my body around him. It feels good to just be held for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry,” I murmur into Bucky's shoulder. He pulls me away so that he can see me. He searches my somber face for a moment.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you probably don’t even want me here. I’m your boyfriend’s kid with someone else. I was dropped on you suddenly and you don’t deserve that. You probably just want a normal life with Tony and Steve and have your own kids and be happy without a problematic teenager dropped into the mix. I’m just a burden, have been my whole life.” Bucky just stared at me for a moment before a snarl broke across his face.

 

“Who told you that? Who the fuck told you that you were a burden? That you were just a problematic teenager? Because they could not be farther from the fucking truth. You hear me, Storm? They are wrong. You are Steve’s son with another person, yes. But I love you. You are my life long partner’s flesh and blood and I would rather be tortured by HYDRA than to deny you of your family.” I nodded, too choked by emotion to give a response. Bucky gave me a sad smile and hugged me again. Something cold pushed into my hip and I smiled a bit as I pulled away from Bucky.

 

“Hey dad. Finally decided to leave Tony to his sleep-“ My words got cut off as the wind was knocked out of me. Steve was suddenly hugging me in all his naked glory. Bucky snorted and bit back laughter.

 

“Dad… uhhhh pants?” I stammered out and Steve instantly pulled away from me and his entire face and chest flushed pink in embarrassment which finally sent Bucky into hysterics. He doubled over, gasping for breath and practically had tears running down his face. In a shimmer of gold Steve was wolf sized again. He quickly turned tail and ran, going back to the bedroom. Bucky finally got his breath back and trailed off in small chuckles.

 

“Oh man, your guys’ faces. You were both as red as a tomato. Jesus I’d give anything to see Steve blush that red again.” Bucky chuckled again before turning back to his phone when it chimed. He smiled briefly before turning back to me.

 

“It seems there are more people for you to meet. We better get Tony out of bed and Steve dressed.” I followed Buck back to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Tony was awake and sitting in Steve’s lap. Steve was partially clothed; sweatpants hung low on his hips. I stared at the floor when I saw them kissing and Bucky cleared his throat.

 

“Peter and Wade are here. Storm and I will be waiting for you in the living room.” Bucky grabbed my arm and dragged me with him out of the room. I sat heavily on the couch and Bucky flopped down next to me.

 

“Who are Peter and Wade?” I fidgeted with the strings on my worn jeans as I waited for his answer.

 

“Peter is Tony’s 16 year old son. Wade is his boyfriend. You might have heard of them in the superhero world as Spider-Man and Deadpool. They’re really quite a handful, honestly. And Wade doesn’t know what boundaries are, so if he is a little… touchy or over dramatic you just have to roll with it cause that’s just who he is.” I nodded absently, thinking of other things. Like Pietro and if I would get to see him again soon. Is this what it feels like to find a mate or is this just a weird crush or something? And wolves. I’m a werewolf so that means I can shift right? Better ask Bucky. I wonder what I’ll look like. Will I be big like dad? What color will my fur be? What does Bucky even look like?

 

“Hey Bucky? What do you look like as a wolf?” Bucky cocked his head and stared at me for a moment.

 

“You want to see me shifted?” Bucky asked and I nodded. He nodded and stood up. I watched him intently and he chuckled.

 

“Turn around. I’ll tell ya when to turn back around, pup.” I huffed and turned away. I could hear the sounds of clothes being taken off and dropped. Then a second later a sharp, deep bark echoed and I whipped around as fast as I could. There stood a big black wolf. He was smaller than Dad but not by much. He looked so cute and fuzzy I couldn’t help but to burst out in laughter. Bucky gave me as much of a disdained look as he could give as a wolf and sat on his haunches. I chuckled a few more times before smiling.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. You’re just really adorable. All this black floof everywhere.” I stepped towards him, not even bothering to be cautious as I flung myself at him and cuddled into the fluff. I scratched at his ears and he closed his eyes in contentment which made me laugh.

 

“You’re no better than Steve! Big dogs, the lot of you. I swear, werewolves are a lot cooler in horror and sci-fi films.”


End file.
